


The Art of Trolling

by EndlessD



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a good reason graduation is the last thing on Brittany's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Trolling

“So are you going to even try running for president next year?” Kurt asks from beside Brittany.

Brittany shrugs and keeps staring at the blank whiteboard.

“Are you worried?” Tina quietly asks from behind her.

“Did Mr. Shue get lost in the sewers?

“What?” Puck gives her this incredulous look. “Uh, I think that’s more your thing.”

Brittany perks up when Santana strolls into the room with a quick “Hey Britt Britt,” and casually slides into the empty seat next to her (that she was, of course, saving) and give her a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi San.” Brittany can’t help feeling so dopey and dumb (in a good way of course. Santana always makes her not think with her head) when Santana’s this close and so clearly in love with her.

Santana looks over and glares. “Shut your trap Fuckerman. You’re drooling.”

Before Puck can think of a retort, Mr. Shue walks in. “Alright guys. Nationals is coming up and we really should start planning our setlist.”

Brittany has to struggle to hold in her laughter. Her shoulders tremble and a snort nearly escapes.

Santana turns to Brittany. “Hey babe, will you help me study later? This stuff is killing me?”

“Study?” Finn asks, his face pinched in constipated-looking confusion.

Santana nods and Brittany is vibrating with hilarity. “Yeah. If it weren’t for her, there’s no way I’d manage to pass this thing. I probably wouldn’t have even tried taking it.”

“What could Brittany possibly be, uh, tutoring you in?” Kurt chuckles.

“A.P. physics,” Santana replies without missing a beat,.

Kurt’s mouth drops open and Brittany thinks that this moment is so delicious. She and Santana will definitely be having some fun later.

“How does that even work?” Rachel asks.

“She’s tutoring me too,” Quinn chimes in.

Brittany nods. “It’s true. I’m a genius.”

“Brittany,” Mr. Shue start and she just knows that whatever comes out of his mouth is going to piss her off.

“I can talk about it now since I’m done.”

“What are you talking about?” Mercedes this time.

“Britt’s a genius,” Santana says. “Like, literally. She technically finished high school already. She’s got her Bachelors’ too.”

“I’m a member of this really cool club. We analyze the silliest things,” Brittany murmurs, her fingers idly playing with Santana’s. “My paper is on the perception of those intellectually challenged. Also, if I could successfully pull it off.”

“It’s one of those social experiments everyone is doing these days,” Santana finishes.

The room is silent, then:

“Can you help me out too?” Mike.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't buy that Brittany's that dumb. She's average if not a genius. Girl's a master troll. This is my crack!cannon as to why Brittany's failing all her classes.
> 
> The Art of Trolling by one Brittany S. Pierce.


End file.
